Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes
by basugays
Summary: Ever wondered what happens behind the scenes when we write (or are planning) a naughty new chapter? Believe me, it sure ain't as hot and steamy as ya think! A little spin off from Winter Berry Collection: Mountain Edition, so if you haven't read it yet, go do it! WARNING: Crack!
1. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 001

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)  
**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_Murasakibara slowly ran his hot tongue over the column of Kuroko's pale throat, his skin tasted of vanilla._

**_XxX_**

_Imayoshi leered at Kuroko, pressing his small body against the rough wall, looming over him._

_"Good night, Kuroko-chan."_

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: _I think these little chapters will be posted pretty often, so I doubt you guys will be left alone too much! Damn, I really gotta get Kelsie chatting to you people in the authors notes, shes like a bloody phantom (Kuroko, lel)._**

**_See you guys in the next update, ja ne~!_**


	2. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 002

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_Imayoshi hovered over Kuroko, slitted eyes smiling at him as the bigger males sly mouth leered at him from his position on top of him._

_"What a surprise to see you here Kuroko-chan." The dark haired male said, full volume in the quiet dark room._

_"This is my bed Imayoshi-san, why wouldn't I be here?"_

**_XxX_**

_Kuroko's breathing was wet and laboured around Aomine's long tanned fingers. The hair was heated as their bodies rocked against each other._

_"Aahn, Aomine-kun." The bluenette's voice was muffled. Aomine gave a dark chuckle and removed his saliva soaked fingers, taking in the smaller males flushed face._

_His slick fingers slowly stroked over his sensitive entrance, Kuroko cried out._

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: _Why, hello again faithful readers and pursuers of funny, smutty goodness! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, still no Kelsie though, suppose I should tell her to get her ass in gear..._**

**_See you next time, Ja ne~!_**


	3. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 003

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_"Would you like a drink Tet-chin?" The tall purple giant asked, a vanilla milkshake carton in his oversized hands. Immediately one could see the minute spork of interest in the bluenette's eyes._

_"Hai, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko's voice was quiet and calm. Murasakibara nodded and took a sip of the milkshake._

_And before Kuroko could move away, pressed his lips to the smaller males. Kuroko was open mouthed with surprise, and could soon taste the warm flavour of vanilla on his tongue, milkshake trickling from the huge purple haired males and into his. Kuroko swallowed._

**_XxX_**

**_(Note from the Kuroko/Kagami chapter)_**

_The pale boys brain froze - LET IT GOOOO, LET IT GOOOO! **(Kelsie died here)**_

_**XxX**_

* * *

**A: Hi again! Gosh, you guys must be sick of seeing me writing these things (ahem, _Kelsie_) but no matter! To be completely honest I don't even think she's noticed that I've posted these, woopsies.**

**Well, see you next installment, ja ne~!**


	4. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 004

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_"Kuroko-chan?" Takao said cheerily into his ear like they were not currently doing something unspeakable in an onsen at 2 O'Clock in the morning._

_"...Hai, Takao-san.." Kuroko was breathless. The heat going to his head. Takao gave a deep thrust causing the water in the onsen to slosh over the rim._

_"You're really warm inside."_

**_XxX_**

_The supply room door slammed shut and suddenly Kuroko was being shoved up against the slightly rough wall, something crashed on the floor._

_"Hanamiya-san, what are you doing?" Kuroko's voice whispered, it was nighttime. He had been walking back from the bathroom when the dark haired male ambushed him and threw him into a nearby equipment closet._

_"Fucking you, baka." The Kirisaki Daiichi forward growled slowly, his hands slipping into Kuroko's shorts._

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: **_**Heh, hello. Here is yet another chapter, enjoy it and all that jazz.**_

_**Ja ne~!**_


	5. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 005

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_Sakurai blushed as Kuroko slowly pressed himself down on to his length until he had sank to the hilt._

_"Semimasei!" The brunette apologised feverishly reaching out and clutching Kuroko's pale hips._

**_XxX_**

_Sakurai blushed as Kuroko slowly pressed himself down on to his length until he had sank to the hilt._

_"Semimasei!" The brunette apologised feverishly reaching out and clutching Kuroko's pale hips._

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: _Kelsie, kelsie, where art thou Kelsie?_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	6. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 006

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_Kuroko could feel the warm heat of Kise against his back, one hand on the train wall and one dipping into Kuroko's pants._

_"Kurokocchi," The blonde purred into his ear as hand grasped the bluenette's stiffening length._

_"Kise-kun, this is illegal,"_

**_XxX_**

_Kiyoshi gave a ditzy smile as he hovered above the bluenette beneath him, his knees on either side of Kuroko's shoulders._

_"Say 'aah!' Kuroko-chan!"_

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: _Train sex... *nosebleed*_**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	7. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 007

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

**_XxX_**

_Kuroko shuddered and gasped as shogi piece after shogi piece disappeared inside of him, face flushing pink._

_"Are you feeling full yet Tetsuya?" Akashi gave a husky laugh as Kuroko heaved a harsh sob of pleasure as his arms gave out, unable to hold himself up and his pale chest hit the red silk sheets._

**_XxX_**

**_(Note from the upcoming Kuroko/Midorima chapter)_**

_Then Kuroko caught sight of a certain green STUDMUFFIN MMM LICKY LICKY PORMPORNPIRN_

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: Lel, you guys exited for the Midorima chapter? I know I am despite the fact that me and Kelsie are being so slow at writing it... heh.**

**Ja ne~!**


	8. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 008

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_**(Note from the upcoming Kuroko/Midorima chapter)**_

_"Ah, I need some painkillers. And maybe some DICK,"_

**_XxX_**

**_(Note from the upcoming Kuroko/Midorima chapter)_**

_"I fell earlier when I was getting out of bed, I landed on KAGAMI'S DICK,"  
_

**_XxX_**

_Kuroko panted hotly against Midorima's neck, looking down at the green haired males hand wrapped around his cock._

_He was sat in Midorima's lap, hands bound with tape, totally unable to touch himself._

_"Midorima, nnh," The bluenette gave a muted moan. He was on the edge, his abdomen contracted savagely as the onset of orgasm grasped him._

_The megane seemed to notice this and moved with lightning speed to the base of his cock, clenching around it to stop him from cumming._

_Kuroko's breath was harsh, he heard the sound of tape being pulled and opened his eyes to Midorima wrap white medical tape tightly around the base of his cock._

_"Sorry Kuroko-chan, but you can't come just yet,"_

**_XxX_**

* * *

**A: I am just too funny, whew. -whispers aggressively- (WHERE THE FUCK IS KELSIE) **

**Ja ne~!**


	9. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 009

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

**XxX**

Midorima was rather partial the the colour red Kuroko's behind was turning. Maybe he would paint his room that colour, idk, maybe.

**XxX**

Himuro licked a hot stripe up the underside of Kuroko's cock, leaving it wet with saliva.

"Nng, Himuro-san...Aah," The bluenette trembled, gasping.

"Are you okay, Kuroko-chan? You seem a little short of breath,"

**XxX**

* * *

**K: _HEEEY! It's Kelsie here finally! Sorry about being so late and stuff, I actually have a life whereas Abbey doesn't...Haha_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy these notes, I certainly do when I recieve them in the library! :D_**


	10. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 010

**XxX**

And then in burst a magical sparkly Kuroko!

**XxX**

_(From upcoming Akashi chapter)_

May I ask why they were fighting Tetsu?" Akashi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"They helped me move on to the hard level of basketball. And it was fucking awesome...Puns intended."

**XxX**

Akashi slid off Kuroko's trousers to reveal black and red lace underwear.

"Tetsu...Why are you wearing lace underwear?"

"I like to please my predators. Also I couldn't find any of my own so these are Momoi's." He said with no expression on his face.

* * *

_**K: Hey it's me again! These ones are actually ones I wrote to myself since I had nothing esle to do.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed them anyway, should be updating daily since we've just gone back to school after a week off:)**_

_**Ja ne~!**_


	11. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 011

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;)**_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

**_XxX _**

_Hanamiya pushed Kuroko up against the bedroom wall and straddled Kuroko's hips. _

_"Nh…" Kuroko breathed, quickly. Hanamiya crashed his lips on Kuroko's and forcefully opened Kuroko's mouth. _

_"Mmm," Was all the bluenette could say. Hanamiya slipped his tongue into the small teens month and started to venture round. Kuroko felt something cold on his tongue and mouth. He broke away. _

_"Hanamiya-san, is that a tongue piercing?" The taller teen smirked. _

_"Hai, Kuroko, but thats not the only piercing I have, just wait Kuroko, just wait," Hanamiya winked._

_**XxX **_

_Kuroko felt the metal bauble pressing against his sensitive inner walls over and over, drawing heated whimpers from his trembling lips. It was a strange sensation, it felt like he was melting under Hanamiya's hands. Ruthless, grinding thrusts made his body jolt over and over, tearing ragged gasps from his his heaving chest. _

_"H-Hanamiy~aaa," the bluenette murmured wetly, the pleasure was so intense he could barely swallow his saliva as it slowly spilled down his chin. _

_"Baka, don't drool on my sheets,"_

**_XxX _**

_Hanamiya pressed Kuroko against the wall, sliding down to his knees, pulling down the bluenette's underwear as he descended. _

_"Nn, Hanamiya-san," The pale teen gasped as the taller male wrapped his lips around his flushed cockhead. The dark haired male gave a devilish smile and ran his hot tongue over the slit. Kuroko hunched over, gasping. _

_"Don't get so excited Kuroko-kun, can't have you coming so soon,"_

**XxX**

* * *

**A:** **_Wuhu, a new chapter! And Kelsie actually played us a visit! I feel so endebited, so in awe, so wondrous... ect. You get the idea, so yeah, fuck you Kelsie_**

**_K: Hey! Well I hope you guys like this chapter, Hanamiyas certainly getting a lot today, huh?! Haha anyway, yeah... (Frick you Abbey) _**

**_Ja ne~!_**


	12. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 012

**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around. If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**

* * *

_**XxX**_

_The bluenette felt the tingling warmth of arousal filling him, directing his blood south as he started to become light headed, pleasure overtaking reason. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS KID HES GONNA BE FRICKED FOR THE SECOND TIME IN ONE FUCKING DAY, IM SO SORRY KUROKO U SLUTHOE, ITS PARTIALLY MY FAULT FOR NOT HAVING A NORMAL WAY TO VENT MY SEXUAL FRUSTRATIONS IM SOSO SORRY UGH _

**_(Abbey had a mental breakdown, sorry)_**

**XxX**

_ "Nh...Himuro-san…" the bluenette moaned, as Himuro straddled his hips. The bluenette was half naked when suddenly the door burst open. "Tatsuya! Kuroko! What?" Kagami asked confused. _

_"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said embarrassed._

_"Taiga, come join?" Himuro suggested. Kagami paused and Kuroko blushed a pale pink, waiting to see what he would answer. Eventually Kagami began to walk towards the bluenette and Himuro, taking his shirt off. He walked up behind Tatsuya and started to trail his hand up beneath Himuro's shirt._

_"Mh...Taiga…" Kagami pushed Himuro forwards, pushing Kuroko against the wall._

* * *

**_A: Yooooooo~ You guys been enjoying Kelsie's company? You fukn should be because shes rarer than a unicorn, jesus._**

**_K: Aww Abbey's a cutie!^ _**

**_A: Gaaaay_**

**_K: Yep probably am. Anyway, yeah hi_**

**_A: Peen_**


	13. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 013

_**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around. **_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) **_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies. **_

* * *

_**XxX**_

_Kuroko trembled as Himuro carded his fingers through his hair, the bluenette's mouth sucking wetly around the taller males hard length as Murasakibara gave a long deep thrust into him, his hips pressing into the bluenette's._

_"Nn, haaa~," Kuroko's voice was wet and muffled._

_******"Ne, Kuro-chin~Don't come too soon, m'kay~?" **_

**_XxX_**

_Kise suddenly pushed the small bluenette down, forcefully onto the bench._

_"Ah, Kise, what?" the bluenette asked._

_******"Sorry Kurokocchi, but I can't wait until we get back," he answered and slowly traced his hand up the bluenette's shirt. **_

**_XxX_**

* * *

**_A: Two chapters in one day, aint you lucky_**

**_K: Yay_**

**_A: Lol peen, bye_**


	14. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 014

**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around. If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**

* * *

**XxX**

Kise suddenly pushed the small bluenette down, forcefully onto the bench.

"Ah, Kise, what?" the bluenette asked.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, but I can't wait until we get back," he answered and slowly traced his hand up the bluenette's shirt.

**XxX**

Kuroko's chest landed heavily onto the purple sheets, his behind still up in the air as Murasakibara pressed him down, his breath caressing the pale skin of his thighs. The bluenette's breath caught loudly as a hot, long tongue slowly ran up the inside of his thigh, trailing upwards past his length and to his entrance.

Kuroko trembled as the long wet muscle traced his entrance, leaving behind the cold chill of saliva on skin.

"Kuro-chin does taste like vanilla~,"

**XxX**

* * *

**K: Hellooooo.**

**Hiiiii.**

**Hiyaaaaa.**

**Yooooo.**

**Ohayoooo.**

**Yeah.**


	15. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 015

**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around. If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**

* * *

**XxX**

Kuroko got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly he was yanked backwards.

"Tetsu, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Aomine-kun,"

"Why? I'm not finished with you yet,"

**XxX**

_(Kelsie was down one day, so this was wrote by our friend Alicia to cheer her up...It worked btw)_

"Akashi-kun, why did you want to meet?" Kelsie asked, walking into the dark classroom, she turned on the lights and saw Akashi sitting at her desk with a Shogi board in front of him.

"Care for a game Kelsie?" He asked politely but in a tone in which she knew if she refused it would end badly.

"Sure," she replied and went to join him. She put down her bag and sat in the opposite seat.

"Do you know the rules?" Akashi asked.

"Hai," She replied, looking at the board. The game begun.

"You know, I'll make you a deal Kelsie," she looked up at him curious "If I win…" he began "you're mine and mine only…" She looked at him in shock.

"Akashi-kun…" Kelsie began but he stopped her by talking.

"But if I lose, I'll leave you alone, agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed," Kelsie replied knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of it as she was already sat down. But Akashi is always right, therefore he always wins. She thought to herself.

The game lasted 30 minutes, it ended with Akashi being victorious, obviously.

"Akashi-kun? Were you serious about the deal?" She asked, standing up. He did the same and walked towards her.

"Kelsie, when am I not serious?" He answered her question with another before kissing her with passion "you're mine, that is a command,"

**XxX**

* * *

**K: Hi again! Abbey isn't here because I didn't tell her I was posting stuff.**

**She went to an All Time Low concert without me so she doesn't deserve to be in the author's note this time!**


	16. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 016

_**Okay! So we dec**__**ided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around.**_

_**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) **_

_**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**_

* * *

_**XxX**_

Murasakibara watched as Kuroko happily ate his strawberry layer cake.

the giant told the oblivious bluenette slowly leaning towards him. The purple haired males tongue connected to the smaller teens pale cheek to lick off the sweet cream.

**XxX**

Kuroko moaned as Himuro's length entered his already sore behind.

"Na~Himuro!" Kuroko said softly.

"Tetsuya," Himuro said as he caressed the bluenette's length.

Suddenly the bed dipped, Himuro and Kuroko were both surprised.

"Tatsuya, mind if I join?" Himuro gasped as the strangers cock entered him. The bluenette looked to whom it was behind Himuro and was surprised to see a redhead beast, Kagami.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko gasped.

"Taiga?" Himuro asked.

"Hush, just, please carry on and let me enjoy this."

* * *

**K: Ohayo~! Hows everyone doing? You guys all good? Okay.**


	17. Winter Berry Collection: Crack Notes 017

**Okay! So we decided to make a little side story of all the little notes Abbey writes to Kelsie during her free time (for kicks, because the faces and noises Kelsie makes are freaking priceless), as well as whatever fuckery we write during chapters when we mess around. **

**If you are reading this and have absolutely no idea what the Winter Berry Collection is, go on our profile and click on the actual story, it isn't hard to find ;) **

**Please note this is mostly crack, and most of the notes will be pretty short, so don't expect any hardcore frickety fracking here kiddies.**

* * *

**XxX**

Kise and Kuroko walking into the milkshake shop.

"Kurokocchi? Vanilla?" The blonde asked, the bluenette's eyes sparkled as he nodded. Kise bought him the milkshake. Kuroko was about to take it from his hands when Kise held it up high.

"What will you do in return for me buying you this Kurokocchi?" Kise asked smirking.

"I don't know?"

"How about something naughty tonight?" The blonde asked winking "I just bought a maids outfit which could fit you," He smirked again as Kuroko's face dropped.

**XxX**

Kuroko writhed on the bed, his wrists bound together by thick purple silk rope, keeping his hands above his head as they were bound to the bed's headboard.

His legs were splayed wide as his ankle were bound to the posts by his feet with matching purple silk ties. The bluenette gasped wetly around the ball gag in his mouth, tears staining his flushed cheeks.

Imayoshi grinned pleasantly down as the delicate teen on his bed.

"Should I come back later Kuroko-kun? You seem a little tied up at the moment," (Making sex puns! Woo go Abbey!)

**XxX**

_(Kelsie was depressed again so here's another that cheered her up!)_

Kelsie was the quiet one who was never noticed by anyone (true). Her secret was that she was in love with her senpai, Seijuro Akashi (also true), but he didn't know who she was...Or so she thought.

Kelsie was walking out the library after school and walked past the gym like she would any other normal day, but this time was different. As she walked past the open gym doors, there was no one practicing.

'But they always practice,' Kelsie thought. She stood for a minute looking into the gym and then began to walk away, but before she could take two steps she was stopped by a voice.

"Kelsie, are you not going to come inside and look around for us? How rude," She turned to see Akashi and his team, stood at the gym doors.

"Akashi-senpai," Kelsie said.

"Kelsie, come in," She didn't want to argue and walked into the gym. Kelsie sat on the bench and watched them play with an intense stare. After they finished, she got up to leave but Akashi put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Huh?"

"Kelsie…?"

"Hai, senpai?" She turned to face him.

"I have a question," Kelsie waited in anticipation "Will you be my fiancé?" She froze.

"Fiancé? She asked.

"Hai, your answer please," he said demandingly.

"Erm.." She didn't know what to say. Akashi, her senpai, who she thought never noticed her is asking her to marry him.

"I'd say yes if I was you," Mayuzumi said.

"Hai senpai," She said and they kissed.

_(See, stuff like this cheers Kelsie up. Porn does too. Extreme porn)_

* * *

**K: Hello again! 2 chapters in a day! Aren't you all lucky I get people to write me porn notes at lunch?!**


End file.
